All the Right Friends
by iluvbadmovies
Summary: AU Haley is new at Tree Hill University were she meets people who change her life forever. NH N? BL PJ RM BevinSkillz ChaseOC FergieOC GlendaTony
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Main Characters:

Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Rachel, Chase, Skillz, Bevin, Mouth, Fergie, Glenda, Tony Battle, Haley, Elizabeth Sullivan, Vivian Woods, Benjamin, Bianca

Haley grunted as she tried to make her way down the narrow hallway of the Scott Building, the building where her new dorm room was for the next 8 months. She had just transferred to Tree Hill University from Bear Creek College. The education was better but she was sad about leaving her friends and that she would not be as close to home. She finally found her room and was surprised that the door was already open when she got there. Well it was as good a time as any to meet her new roommate.

She put down the bags she was carrying and walked in. It was a nice room full of decorations, it looked like the other girl had been here for a while. There were two girls sitting on one of the beds, the one farthest from the door. They both looked up when they saw her. The first girl jumped up off the bed to greet her.

"Hi, you must be Haley, Viv said she was getting a new roommate, I'm Bevin." She smiled brightly at Haley. She was about 5'6'' with fair skin and shoulder length blonde hair. She had bright blue eyes that made her seem even more cheerful if it were possible.

"Yeah, hi I'm Haley James, nice to meet you Bevin."

"Oh my God you too, Viv come say hi." The other girl got off the bed and walked over to Haley. She was a few inches shorter than Bevin with tanned skin. She had long reddish brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed perfectly and Haley wondered for the first time how she looked. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and she was just wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt, hopefully it wouldn't matter too much.

"Hi I'm Viv it's nice to meet you. Do you need help with anything, boxes, bags…?"

"No I'm fine I have two bags and a few boxes but I think I can handle it."

"Are you sure? I'm not the best at moving stuff but we can call someone."

"Really I'm fine." Haley walked back out the door to get the two bags she had dropped and walked back in, "See its just a few boxes now."

"Ok" the three stood there awkwardly until Bevin had enough of it and started talking.

"Well if you're not gunna let us help go get those boxes and get moved in so we can go have some fun. And while you go get the boxes I will be up here trying to make Vivian a more welcoming person."

"I'm welcoming!"

"Sure you are sweetie, well come on Hales, can I call you Hales, lets get you moved in then we can go out and meet people, we have lots of friends they can be your friends too. Oh this is so great you are so lucky you got Viv as a roommate, plus most of the time you will have the place to your self because she stays with Chase most nights, he's her boyfriend, you'll like him, well not like him like him but you know what I mean and-" She was finally cut off by Viv

"Bevin"

"Yeah Viv?"

"Shut up." Haley just stood there staring at the two of them as the burst out laughing.

"Sorry Haley, I tend to ramble a lot, you'll get used to it." Bevin and Viv both smiled at her and she thought that she was lucky to get Viv for a roommate because it looked like she had made two new friends.

* * *

Lucas, Jake, Skillz and Fergie collapsed on the couch at the 'Basketball House', the administration was trying some new thing were all the basketball players lived together it was the same with all of the other sports, most people thought it was a stupid idea but they went with it. The four of them had just endured four hours of basketball practice, Whitey was trying to kill them, and had to be over at the 'Cheerleading House' in and hour. 

"Do we have to go?" Lucas whined

"Unless you want your girlfriend to kill you, yes." Was the answer he got from Skillz as he picked himself up off the couch and went to take a shower, he knew Bevin was gunna complain if he smelled. Jake and Fergie laughed and got up to do the same thing. Lucas remained on the couch until Skillz came back down freshly showered, he stole the pillow Lucas had been using and hit him in the face with it.

"Get your lazy ass up Scott." Lucas groaned but got up anyway, he was going to be killed if they were late. He got back downstairs twenty minutes later and looked at his three annoyed friends sitting on the couches.

"Sorry guys."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah if you didn't take forever in the shower we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Shut up Skillz some of us have hair."

The four of them laughed and they left the house, they walked faster than normal not wanting to be any later than they already were.

* * *

Brooke paced back and forth on the living room floor, wondering were her boyfriend was, no doubt it was his fault, he was always making them late. 

"Where the hell are they?" Peyton looked up from the drawing she was working on and Rachel and Elizabeth turned off the TV.

"They will be here soon; Jake called and said they were movin kinda slow cuz practice was really long or something like that."

"Thanks Peyton at least your boyfriend had the decency to call."

"They guys think the one call counts for all of them, you know that." Rachel commented.

"True, men are idiots."

"Thanks a lot Brooke."

She looked up as Chase and Mouth came through the door. Mouth went over to kiss Rachel and Chase plopped down on the couch next to Elizabeth.

"Sorry guys but Lucas is late, you know I hate that."

"Yes everyone knows just calm down he will be here soon and if he's not call Nathan and have him kick his ass."

"Good idea I knew I kept you around for a reason Chase." He gave her a mock-hurt look before they started to laugh. Brooke sighed at least she had good friends that were there for her, especially when Lucas wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

After helping Haley unpack most of her stuff, Bevin and Viv drug her out of the room. They were taking her over to the 'cheerleading house' or as Viv called it 'bitch central'. Bevin navigated them through the campus pointing out everything she thought was important, like where she got her coffee in the morning. Viv just walked with them making sarcastic comments about all of Bevin's important landmarks and showing Haley where some of her classes would probably be held. After about ten minutes of walking, and nonstop talking, they arrived in front of a large white house. Bevin was telling Haley that she lived here; she was one of the cheerleaders for the basketball team.

They walked through the front door and were immediately yelled at by a petit brunette until she realized who they were.

"Sorry, I thought you were Lucas." Viv rolled her eyes. Bevin decided that everyone needed to be introduced and she happily did so.

"Ok so Haley, the yelling crazy girl is Brooke, over here on the couch are Elizabeth, she's my best friend, and Chase, Viv's boyfriend remember," Elizabeth was tall with chocolate brown skin and very short dark brown hair. Chase was a little taller than Liz with brown hair. "Over here drawing is Peyton and sitting on the floor are Rachel and Mouth, they are dating it's so cute," Peyton had curly blonde hair and green eyes. Rachel had red hair and green eyes and her boy friend had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Everyone, this is Haley, she's Viv's new roommate." Viv had walked over and was sitting on the couch between Liz and Chase. Brooke had walked over to Haley.

"Hi, I'm Brooke, so sorry about the yelling, my boyfriend is so late and I'm going to kill him." She smiled sweetly until the door opened and three guys walked in. The first had wavy brown hair and went over to kiss Peyton, the second had medium brown skin and no hair, the third had chocolate colored skin and a dark brown afro, the fourth came in slowly he had blonde hair and blue eyes. The second man kissed Bevin and the third kissed Liz. Bevin resumed her introductions.

"This is my boyfriend Skillz, that's not his real name but it's what we call him," she said referring to the bald man. "The guy over there with Peyton is her boyfriend Jake, he's a total sweetie, Fergie is over on the couch with his girlfriend Liz and the man hiding behind the door is Lucas." They all smiled and greeted her except Lucas who was too busy hiding from Brooke.

"Why the hell didn't you call me?"

"Sorry, I didn't have time."

"Jake had time to call Peyton."

"I was tired ok forgive me, please." Haley watched as he pleaded with her and she gave in and kissed him.

"Now Lucas stop being rude and come meet Haley, she's Viv's new roommate." Lucas rolled his eyes at his girlfriend but did as he was told.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Haley really got to know the twelve of them and they became good friends.

Brooke Davis was a Fashion Design major and the Capitan of the cheerleading squad. She was best friends with Peyton, even though they are nothing alike. She had been dating Lucas for the past eight months, Haley could tell something had happened before that but she never asked. She spent a lot of her time on the phone to some guy named Nathan that Haley didn't know. Lucas didn't seem to mind.

Peyton Sawyer was an art major and a member of the cheerleading squad. Her mom had died when she was young but Haley didn't know when. She had been dating Jake since their senior year of high school. She was best friends with Brooke and was often on the phone with Nathan as well. She was always drawing; Haley had rarely seen her without her sketchbook.

Lucas Scott was an English major. He played basketball for the University team. He and Brooke were dating and she was constantly yelling at him. He was best friends with Mouth, so whenever there was a large disagreement between Brooke and Lucas Mouth would be the only one to take his side, until Rachel glared at him, them he changed his mind. Lucas's mom, Karen, owned a café in the town of Tree Hill. He was always visiting to see her and his little sister Lily. He also would see his mom's new husband Keith, who was also his uncle; Haley did not ask the family sounded very sordid.

Jake Jagielski was a business major. He was dating Peyton and was best friends with Vivian. The two had grown up together in Michigan until Jake moved to Tree Hill in the beginning of sixth grade. He also played basketball for Tree Hill University.

Mouth McFadden was a communications and journalism major. He was at every basketball game announcing both to the people in the stands and on his website, He had been dating Rachel since the end of their senior year. Haley had no idea how the two had gotten together they were nothing alike.

Rachel Gatina was a photography major. The house was filled with pictures she had taken and she always had her camera on her. She was also a cheerleader and was dating Mouth. She was best friends with Chase so if she was not with Mouth she was often with him.

Chase Adams was an anthropology major. He had been dating Vivian since they year before. Viv was often at the apartment that he shared with Mouth.

Vivian Woods was a law major. She spent hours studying each day, another reason she was rarely in their dorm. She was from Chicago, where Chase had lived until he moved during his junior year of high school.

Bevin Mirskey was pre-med. She was going to become a surgeon. She was a cheerleader and despite her dumb blonde persona, she was very smart. She had been dating Skillz since the beginning of junior year, they longest anyone in the group had been together.

Skillz Taylor was a social work and Spanish major. She played on the school basketball team and was dating Bevin. He was best friends with Fergie, it had been that why their entire lives. Their families lived next to each other in Tree Hill.

Fergie Thompson was a psychology major with a minor in drug and alcohol abuse counseling. He had been dating Liz since the previous year and was best friends with Skillz. He played on the school basketball team with Lucas, Jake and Skillz.

Elizabeth Sullivan was an architectural engineering major. She was a cheerleader like Brooke, Peyton, Rachel and Bevin. She was dating Fergie and was constantly joking about how it took him longer to get ready than her. She was best friends with Bevin and her family lived down in Savannah, Georgia.

Haley liked how different they all were. Haley was an education major from Bear Creek, NC. She had been worried that she would have trouble making friends but she was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke and Peyton flopped down on the couch at the house after a long cheer practice. Brooke flipped on the TV.

"No way, I am not watching _Entertainment Tonight_."

"Peyt I cannot watch another _Seinfeld_ rerun." They both turned back to the show.

_Over the weekend in Cleveland, Ohio NBA stars Nathan Scott and Tony Battle were spotted attending the Denver Nuggets vs. the Cleveland Cavaliers pre-season game. They were cheering for their friends Carmelo Anthony and LeBron James. With Scott and Battle were Scott's two kids Benjamin and Bianca and Battle's girlfriend, Glenda Farrell. Cleveland beat Denver 109 to 105; however, there were no hard feelings between Anthony and James. The duo skipped the post game press conferences to go to dinner with their visiting friends. They went to a local diner where witnesses say they were laughing the entire time. Bianca spent most of her time tugging on Anthony's braids while Ben was content to sit in James' lap. After finishing their meal another guest reports hearing them say they were going back to James' house for a Halo 3 marathon. _

"Oh my god, Nate's on TV, and not just ESPN. This is so awesome. We are best friends with an actual celebrity. I have to call everyone I know."

"Calm down Brooke."

"How are you not this excited, it's so awesome, he's on TV?"

"I know its great, why don't you just call him and tell him you saw him."

"You are so smart." Brooke pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial. "I told you _Entertainment Tonight_ was better than _Seinfeld_." Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke and started watching TV again.

* * *

It was 7:30 in Charlotte, North Carolina. Nathan had just finished making dinner when his friend Tony Battle barged through the front door. 

Tony and Nathan both played pro basketball for the Charlotte Bobcats. Tony was 6'7'' with a short brown afro and dark skin. Nathan was 6'6'' with short dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin. The two were great friends and it was their second year playing on the same team.

"Nate!"

"Kitchen." He called back.

"Dude, we were totally on TV today."

"Aren't we like everyday?"

"Yeah but not on ESPN, we were on _Entertainment Tonight_."

"Do I even want to know why you were watching that?"

"Shut up. Forget about what I was going to say. Is my girlfriend here?"

"She does live here dude."

Tony rolled his eyes before walking out to the living room where his girlfriend was most likely playing with the kids. Tony was dating Glenda Farrell, she was Nathan's personal assistant and babysitter for the kids when he was working, well at practice. She didn't really do much in the way of being a personal assistant but she liked the sound of it more than babysitter so that was what she was called. Glenda was 5'4'' with long hair. She was always changing the colors of it at the moment it was black with red streaks in it.

Tony saw her lying on the floor in the living room with Nathan's kids. Bianca was playing with Glenda's hair and Ben was staring up at the TV, which was currently tuned to _The Backyardigans_. The two kids were eight months old and spoiler rotten by Nathan, Tony, Glenda and Nate's friends in Tree Hill. Tony walked in and sat down on the floor to give Glenda a kiss. Bianca stared up at him with the big blue eyes she and Ben had both gotten from their father and smiled. Tony picked her up and settled her in his lap as they watched the cartoon on TV. The four of them all looked up briefly when the phone rang but turned back to the show when they heard Nathan answer it.

* * *

"Hello." 

"Hey Natey." Came the cheery voice of one of his two best friends.

"Brooke, hey how are you I haven't spoken to you in…" he paused to look at the clock "six hours." She had called him that morning five times while he was at practice so he had finally called her back over lunch.

"Shut up, I was just watching TV and we saw you, me and Peyton, she says hi too, but you were on _Entertainment Tonight_ it is so cool you are a real celebrity and my best friend. Is there some place you can take me so I can get on TV too?" She was pacing excitedly around the living room as she spoke and Peyton let out a small laugh at her rambling.

"So that's why you called. You want to be on TV, I'm glad I mean that much to you Davis." He replied in a mock-hurt voice while trying to keep from laughing at her eagerness.

"Crybaby, you know I love you, but seriously can I be on TV?"

"We'll see. How was your day been since I last spoke to you?" He heard a long sigh before she spoke again.

"Cheer practice was so long, it was awful." Nathan chuckled at that hopefully not loud enough for her to hear him.

"Brooke I don't think you can complain, you're the captain." She rolled her eyes when he pointed that out and pretended to be annoyed with him.

"Yeah well we needed to practice so can you just forget that and feel sorry for me." Nathan smiled to himself before answering knowing that it would make her mad, but leave him very amused.

"Sure Brooke, I'm so sorry practice was hard the captain must be a real bitch."

"Nathan!"

"What?" he feigned innocence even though he knew she didn't believe it for a second.

"That was not what I meant when I asked you to feel sorry for me."

"That's what I would have said if I were talking to Peyton." He heard her huff into the phone pretending to be mad at him like she always did.

"I hate you Goodbye." The line was silent for a few seconds, Nathan sighed before calling out to her.

"Brooke…Brooke…"

"Hey Nate." Nathan smiled again when the voice of his other best friend drifted into his ears. She sounded amused at the conversation that had just taken place.

"Hey Peyton, Brookie mad at me?" He asked teasingly knowing that Brooke had never been able to stay mad at him.

"No, she needed a shower before Luke came to pick her up for dinner."

"Good I really did not want to have to go buy her a present." Peyt laughed at that, Lucas always bought Brooke presents when he made her mad.

"You mean find a way to get her on TV." They both laughed at Brooke's obsession with getting on TV that she had since they were three.

"Yeah that."

"So Peyt how have you been, I know I talked to you yesterday but… ya know…" They really had nothing to talk about, they called everyday and told each other everything but they thought up any reason to stay on the phone and pretend that he did not live over an hour away.

"I'm good Nate, just school, cheer practice, hanging out with friends and with Jake."

"Sounds like fun, sometimes I wish that had gone to college." He knew he had missed out by going straight to the NBA but he had needed money to support his family and it would have been too hard to go to school and be a father.

"Sure Mr. Millionaire Hotshot Basketball Star."

"Yeah well all of that is great but I don't get the parties and the late night studying."

"You still get to stay up late." Peyton supplied helpfully, even though she knew he wouldn't be up late partying anyway, the two of them had grown out of that sophomore year but still went to parties until junior year when Brooke got tired of it.

"Having the kids wake me at two in the morning is not the same thing." Despite the protest Peyton could tell that he was smiling, he loved his kids more than anything and would do anything for them. If anything meant getting up five times a night then he was happy to do it.

"Speaking of those cute kids, how are they?" Peyton loved Ben and Bianca. She and Brooke were there godparents, despite none of them going to church. He had even given them the names Bianca Brooke Scott and Benjamin Peyton Scott. She could remember crying in the delivery room when he told them.

"Good, Tony and Glenda are watching TV with them while I finish making dinner."

"Yeah so when am I going to get to see them, it has been almost two months and the pictures that Glen sends me everyday do not count."

"Alright well when can you come up?"

"No, no, no, you are coming down here Nate."

"I have work." He protested knowing that he could never win, he hadn't in their entire friendship but he tried nonetheless.

"Take off, we all want to see you and those cute little kids." Nathan could here Brooke shouting in the background 'If he doesn't visit by the end of the month I am going to kill him and keep the kids for myself' and he and Peyton both laughed.

"I'll see when I can get off work and I'll try to come up for a weekend."

"Good because I am having withdrawal."

"Yeah, well my babies are perfect to its understandable." She laughed at him again and let out a sigh when she heard Brooke calling her.

"Alright well I have to go the princess is demanding my presence."

"Alright, well have fun with that, don't let her wear the blue dress that makes her look like a whore and tell her I love her."

"Okay, bye Nate, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you. Kiss the kids for me."

"I will, love you too, bye."

They both hung up, Peyton went upstairs to help Brooke get ready for dinner, and Nathan went to call everyone in from the living room to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton jogged up the stairs to the room she shared with Brooke

Peyton jogged up the stairs to the room she shared with Brooke. She was trying to get there before Brooke started yelling again. She walked in and it looked like it had been hit by a tornado. There were clothes and shoes everywhere, and no sign of Brooke.

"Brooke? Brooke."

"In here." She looked around the room and saw no one; she wasn't even sure where the voice had come from.

"In where?"

"The closet, silly." She noticed that some of the clothes in the closet were moving so she walked over and pushed them aside. She found Brooke looking through the dresses hung in the corner.

"You do know we don't have a walk in closet, right?"

"Yeah I know, I just can't find something to wear." Brooke struggled to get out of the tangle of clothes but tripped and fell into Peyton. They landed in a heap on the floor and immediately burst into laughter. They finally got up off the floor and once again began the daunting task of getting Brooke ready for a date.

"What are your options?" Brooke gestured to the fifteen dresses that were hanging from the curtain rod. "Okay, we need help."

"Ya think."

"I'll go get Bevin and Rachel."

She walked out of the room and down the hall. She read the note on the door of Rachel and Liz's room.

'Went out with Mouth bck tomorrow. Lata Bitches. –Rach'

She walked past the door and down to Bevin's room. She didn't have a roommate because there was an uneven number of girls on the squad, so people were usually hanging out in there, maybe Viv was there so she could help. Peyton knocked on the door and walked in.

Bevin was there and instead of Viv, Haley was sitting on the floor flipping through a magazine.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Peyt. What's up?" Bevin said from her seat on the bed where she was filing her nails.

"Brooke's getting ready for dinner…"

"And has no idea what to wear."

"Yeah and there are half a million choices and I don't know what to do." Peyton said in a slight panic. Bevin rolled her eyes and calmly replied.

"Okay well Haley and I weren't doing anything so we'll come and help."

"Thank you, you're life savers." As she let out a sigh of relief.

The three of them walked back to Brooke and Peyton's room. On the way, they warned Haley because she had never had to help Brooke get ready for a date before.

"Okay, it's not going to be pretty in there. Clothes are everywhere; shoes will be flying, literally, so pay attention and duck when needed."

"She does not appreciate jokes, so mumble them under your breath or don't say anything at all."

"You need to be honest, if you don't like how something looks just tell her, she really has no idea what to wear right now so any help is good."

"It will be exhausting so we will get you dinner later."

"Okay I think she's ready."

Peyton thought back to when she and Nathan had made up the rules. It was just before Brooke and Peyton were going off to college. Nathan and Peyton had been the ones helping Brooke get ready for her dates and any other outings for eighteen years and with Nathan gone, Peyton was going to need someone to help her.

* * *

_Nathan and Brooke were lying on the bed in Peyton's room. Peyton was sketching a picture of Brooke in a little black dress and Nathan was tapping a pen against a piece of paper._

"_Okay so what will you need to warn them about before they help Brooke pick out clothes?"_

"_That despite what it looks like its not a swirling vortex they will never return from."_

"_Funny Sawyer but I don't want to be paying for hospital bills."_

"_Right, okay so she throws shoes when she's mad." Nathan rubbed a scar on his right arm._

"_Yeah I know I have the scars to prove it."_

"_She hates it when people start to make jokes about what she's wearing."_

"_I can get away with it."_

"_Yeah only because she's used to it and she knows she can't kill you."_

"_True. Oh she has no idea what to do."_

"_And you need to be brutally honest."_

"_Not brutally or she will be brutal to you."_

"_Yeah but lets not tell them that or no one will ever help me."_

"_Okay so it's dangerous and exhausting, what else?"_

"_I don't know, I hate this. Why can't you just be there so I don't need to find someone new to help me?"_

"_Peyton…"_

"_I know, you need to go to the NBA so you can have money to support your family and still be able to spend time with them."_

"_But."_

"_But what?"_

"_I know there is more to this so just tell me."_

"_What about me and what about Brooke? What are we going to do without you?" She said as her eyes started to fill with tears. She had no idea what they were going to do without seeing him everyday. It had been the three of them for almost eighteen years. _

"_I'm not moving to California or even to another state I'm going to be only a little over an hour away." Nathan noticed she was on the verge of tears so he pulled her into a hug. _

"_That's far."_

"_Let me finish."_

"_Fine."_

"_You and Brooke can call whenever you want, night or day. You can always come up and visit. We will spend every holiday together, like always, we will spend every summer together and I just bought a house in Tree Hill."_

"_You what?"_

"_I bought that big house over on Washington, the one with the pool. This way I can come visit whenever I want."_

"_I'm gunna miss you Scott."_

"_I'm gunna miss you too Sawyer."_

* * *

"Okay Brooke, help has arrived."

"Good because no offense Goldilocks but emo really isn't my look."

"None taken."

"Okay let's get to work."

Half an hour later over half of the dresses had been put back in the closet and Haley lay on the newly uncovered bed exhausted; she was not used to this.

"Okay so we have the black one, the white one, the red one, the other black one and the blue one."

"Which blue one is it?" Brooke holds up a short blue halter dress with a very low neckline. "That's out."

"What? Why?"

"I told Nate I wouldn't let you wear it."

"Why it's a nice dress?"

"To quote him 'don't let her wear the blue dress that makes her look like a whore' and that's the dress."

"He's not even here and he's insulting me."

"Speaking of Nathan didn't you leave the green dress at his place?"

"Which green dress?"

"Ya know the little green one."

"Oh yeah I did. But it will take at least forty minutes to get there and back and I need that time."

"Liz had to go to Tree Hill today she can stop there and get it."

"Bevin, I don't tell you this enough but you're brilliant."

"I know."

"Peyt…"

"I'm already calling."

"Good."

"Liz… did you get what you needed… good… how's Karen… aww that is so cute. Right the reason I called, Brooke wants you to stop at Nate's and pick up her green dress… I don't know… you will thank you… do you have a key… okay good bye."

"Well…"

"She'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Okay good, now shoes?"

Twenty-five minutes later Liz ran into the room holding a green dress. Brooke was tapping her bare foot and looking at her watch.

"You're late."

"Sorry I had to go through three closets to find this."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was in Nathan's."

"Oh yeah I forgot, sorry." Brooke said with a sheepish smile.

"Who is this Nathan guy?" Haley asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Nathan is mine and Peyton's best friend and Luke's half brother. They will tell you more once I am on my date now I am going to get dressed then we need to pick out my jewelry and do my hair and makeup."

Bevin groaned and fell back on the bed.


End file.
